New World, New Life
by Haunt of twilight
Summary: Voldemorte is gone and the last of the Deatheaters are being round up. When a friend is in danger, Harry and a few friends come to aid only for a spell from a Deatheater to send them to another world. Challenge from cutelittlekitten18
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own either

**A/N:** This is a challenge set forth by **cutelittlekitten18**. Go read her story **Bye Bye Hogwarts hello dragonballz**. I am a little rusty on the timeline as it has been some time since I watched the Cell Series, so bare with me and I do plan on messing with a few key facts.

**WARNING!!!!!!!!! **Slash ahead........slash ahead.........you have been warned.

_____________________________________________________

**Chapter One**

"Man that was an awesome meal!! Thanks Bulma."

The blue haired smiled kindly at her friend for many years as she stood to clear away the stacks of dishes.  
"That's no problem, Goku, I'm glad you're willing to try my new recipes."

Both looked up at the sound of the front door closing, Bulma smiled.

"That must be Yamcha. We're in here."

The two only had to wait a few seconds before a tall male with short black hair and large scar over his eye. Yamcha smiled in greeting when he saw who was with his girlfriend.  
"Hey, Goku, how's it going?"

Goku's smile dimmed before he shook himself and plastered it back on.  
"Everything is great. Gohan is flying through his classes and acing every test. We just trained for the last two weeks, he is powerful."

The couple shared a look when Goku neglected to mention his wife;

It had been about a year in a half since anyone had really gotten together. The only reason Bulma had been able to get Goku was because Gohan had to study, Piccolo was needed at Dende's Look Out, and Bulma had promised food, even if it was just experimenting.

Goku pushed away from the table and stood tiredly.  
"Well, I had better get back and kidnap my son from whatever tutor he is being tortured by."

Bulma hugged the man tightly and walked him to the front door. Yamcha smacked him on the back.

"Call if you need anything, buddy, anything at all."

Goku grinned and saluted before placing two fingers to his forehead and vanishing.  
Bulma sighed sadly as the man she had known as a small boy disappeared.  
"Something's wrong, something he isn't saying. I'm worried."

Yamcha pulled the blue haired woman into his arms and kissed her head.

"Don't worry, he'll tell us in his own time."

He glanced around, scrunched his brow, and asked.

"Where's the baby?"

Bulma smiled at her love and replied.

"Trunks is with my mother."  
Glancing down at her watch she commented.

"I need to go meet her and get my son anyways. Want to come?"

The brunette grinned and replied as he walked her to her car.

"Nah, I got to get back to Master Roshi, I just wanted to check up on you on my break."

Yamcha gave her a quick peck on the lips took flight.

Gohan sighed tiredly as he leaned back in his chair balancing a pencil on his top lip. The tutor had just left and now his mother was trying to make him take a college entrance exam. Stretching his arms the half Seiyan smiled as he saw the tell tale sign of his father's instant transmission. Placing the wooden chair back on its four legs and bounced to his feet.

"Daddy! I am so glad you're back!"

Goku grinned and engulfed his son in a tight hug just as Chi Chi slammed through the door with a murderous glare on her face.

"Goku! What are you doing here?"

Whipping her head around to stare at her son she growled.

"Did I give you permission to stop testing, Gohan? Get back to it."

Goku's smile dissolved instantly as he felt his son tremble when Chi Chi reached forward to grab his arm. Wrapping his arm around his son, Goku pulled him to the safety of his back and caught the deceptively thin arm of his ex wife.

"Chi Chi, if you lay or attempt to lay another hand on my son, I will not back down."

Chi Chi sneered at the man before her and rubbed her wrist when he let go.

"Fine take the brat, I don't care. Marvin and I are leaving anyways."

She spun around and headed for the door, stopping just inside the room and threw over her shoulder.

"By the way, I sold the house so you and _your_ son need to get out in two days."

Goku felt Gohan tighten his grip on the back of his suit as she made the comment causing Goku to growl, but Chi Chi continued.

"Gohan, pick right now, me or _him_."

Goku glanced down at his ten year old and saw the tears welling up. Crouching down Goku met his eyes and gave him a loving smile.

"You don't have to choose, son, but whatever you decide on, I'm behind you no matter what."

Gohan smiled weakly and replied.

"I want to be with you, Dad."

He turned to his mother and said.

"I'm sorry, mother, but I want to stay with Dad."

She clinched her fist and punched the wall then whirled on Gohan who had moved toward her and slapped him across the face.

"You're no son of mine anymore."

Goku flew to his son and wrapped him in his embrace as Chi Chi continued.

"I want nothing to do with any of you anymore. When I die do _not_ wish me back."

She slammed the door on the way out. Gohan collapsed in his father's arms and finally broke down. Goku rubbed his back until the tears stopped and helping him to his feet told him.

"We need to get packed. I have a container you can pack your stuff in."

Gohan looked around his room completely lost. Goku shook his head and knelt back down.

"Don't worry, Gohan, we will figure this out."

Gohan nodded then replied.

"I don't know if we can get packed in two days."

Goku smiled and ruffled his son's dark locks.

"I'll call in the Calvary then. Don't worry."

Gohan gave his father's back a small smile as the pure blooded Seiyan left to make arrangements. Looking out the window, Gohan thought back on everything that had happened since the future Trunks had dropped the bomb about the horror of their future if they weren't ready. Chi Chi hadn't been happy when she was informed that Gohan's studies would once more take a back seat to training, she had raged at Goku for an hour before Goku asked Piccolo to take Gohan out for a while. Gohan was positive it had went on, but when he had met up with them the next day he had a smile on his face, but Gohan and Piccolo had both noticed that the smile had not reached his eyes and that as time went the smile was slower to come and the laughter was forced. After around two months Chi Chi told Goku she wanted a divorce and started dating, but that Gohan would have to visit to work on his studies. Luckily Goku and he agreed that he would only have to go for two day intervals. Hearing Goku sigh Gohan went to find him.

Goku looked up with a smile as Gohan entered the kitchen.

"Good news! Bulma said she would raise the flag and that she herself is on her way over as we speak. She is going to pick up some food on her way over."

Together the two fighters worked together to empty their closets, Goku had laid anything Chi Chi had left to the side of the master bedroom. An hour passed before a knock sounded loudly through the quiet home. Goku hurried to answer the door when the knocking sounded again. Throwing the door open he found Bulma's smiling face and a fussy infant. She shifted the baby to one arm and threw the other around Goku.

"Sorry it took so long. I left the pizzas in the car would you get them for me?"

Goku nodded a bit in shock before going out to retrieve the food. He returned to find Gohan on the floor playing with the baby in the living room and Bulma bringing plates and cups from the kitchen. Setting the large stack of boxes on the coffee table, Goku asked

"Gohan, Bulma, would you mind if I step out for a second?"

When both shook their heads in the negative Goku placed his fingers to his forehead, looked to Bulma, said

"Trunks is cute as a baby."

Then vanished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Leaves danced lazily in swirls as the wind flowed softly through the trees and bushes. Suddenly the serene silence was interrupted as duel yips echoed across the clearing and suddenly two large male foxes came bounding out of the foliage as they took turns pouncing each other. Upon reaching the entrance the two foxes transformed back into two teen males, one platinum blonde and lightly tanned, while the other was raven black and had a rich golden tan. The brunette turned dim emerald green eyes on his companion.

"Come, Draco, it's your turn to cook."

Dim grey eyes the color of old tin turned to meet his friend and nodded in agreement.

"Afterwards, let's call our parents, Bill, and Charlie over."

Harry nodded as he pulled the sweaty shirt he'd been wearing and threw it toward the bathroom door down the hall while he continued to his room to get a clean change of clothes. When he passed the dining table he paused as he noticed the newspaper Draco had tossed on the table when they had headed for their morning run.

Draco turned when he heard the bathroom door slam shut as he pulled a package of hamburger meat from the freezer. Looking around he noticed the Daily Prophet laying on the floor face down, tossing the package into the sink, he crouched down and to pick up the paper. Turning it over Draco caught the headline:

'_Boy-Who-Lived's Ex Married!!!!!_

_The former fiancé of our very own Boy-who-lived or rather the Hunk-Who-Saved-Us wed today to Michael Corner. The wedding was beautiful, much like the happy bride herself. When asked if Harry Potter would be in attendance, she informer this reporter that she hadn't spoke to Mr. Potter since just after the final battle when their relationship ended. _

_The long awaited engagement was canceled when it was revealed that Ginerva Weasley's mother and Brother had drugged the boy-who-lived and made up the story of the engagement. Mr. Potter announced that he did not have bitter feelings toward Mrs. Corner, but that he would not forgive the other two, until he found out that she had cohorts the whole plot. Our sad boy-who-lived has since become a recluse and can only be contacted through a very small group of trusted friends. These friends do not consist of Ginerva Corner, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, or Ronald Weasley. Though these four did stand with him during the final battle, they have since had a falling out. Bill and Charlie Weasley are the only two of the Weasley family still in contact with Mr. Potter along with the two surviving Malfoy males, werewolf Remus Lupin, Potion Master Severus Snape and Duel Master Sirius Black. These men are.......'_

Disgusted, Draco threw the paper to the floor and stormed to the fireplace. Grabbing a fistful of floo powder and threw it into the hungry flames. Sticking his head into the dancing green flames, he called.

"Spinner's End!"

Closing his eyes as the world spun, he sighed in relief when he recognized the familiar dark colors of his godfather's living room. Taking a deep breath he called

"Sev! Sirius! Are you here?"

A few seconds past before he heard the sounds of foot falls and finally the form of his godfather carrying a mug followed by the sleepy form of Sirius Black. Sev glanced toward the elegant marble fireplace when he heard the sounds of a throat clearing. Seeing his godson, the onyx eyed man swiftly covered the distance Sirius not far behind.

"Good Morning, Draco, to what do we owe this visit?"

Draco gave a frustrated sigh and asked

"Have you seen the Prophet this morning?"

The two dark males looked at each other before Sirius headed for the kitchen where the owl tended to leave the paper. Severus returned his attention to his godson and informed him.

"We were up late last night; we had a break through with the experimental potion we were making."

Draco smiled slightly

"That's great, Sev! I'm so glad the two of you finally put aside your problems long enough to work this potion."

"Are you kidding me?"

Both wizards looked toward to kitchen to see an annoyed Sirius storm out. The angry grim passed the paper to the potion master and addressed Draco.

"How is Harry?"

Draco raised a brow with a slight grimace on his face.

"After that crap? He about broke the bathroom door after reading it. Right now he is showering while I cook lunch."

A sound of disgust came from the serious male as he skimmed the article. Tossing it to the side, he informed Draco.

"Give us about twenty minutes and we shall join you."

Draco grinned half heartedly as his godfather read him like a book. Severus nodded to him and left to change; Sirius raised a winged brow and asked.

"Have you spoken with your father or Remus yet?"

The blond teen shook his head and replied.

"No, Father had an emergency meeting last night and Remus told Harry he has been up late at night writing or reading reports from my father. I figured I'd let you know what was what now then maybe talk you into telling them, Bill and Charlie?"

Sirius grinned good naturedly at him and stated

"A Slytherin to the end. Don't worry; I will face the danger of telling three other Gryffindors of the Prophet. Now I must get ready."

Draco pulled out of the fire in time to see Harry exit the bathroom in unzipped jeans, no shirt, and a towel over his head. Draco snorted as the clumsy teen ran into the door frame.

"Did you forget something, Scarhead?"

Damp raven locks fell in disarray past broad muscular shoulders when Harry pulled the towel off of his head and glared.

"Bite me, Ferret boy, I was a bit annoyed. At least I remembered pants."

That got a laugh out of the currently cooking male. When he turned again, Harry had pulled on a tight white wife beater and was currently buttoning a jade green shirt. The teen hero walked to the counter and hopped up.

"You know, I don't know why that crap still pisses me off. I should be used to it by now."

Draco glanced to his housemate and stated

"You keep hoping someone will develop a heart and leave you alone. Then you get an article like that garbage, I guess since we don't really go out much and there isn't anything new they wanted to harp on old news and Weaslette marring Corner was the best way."

He flipped a few hamburgers and pressed on them, then turned to Harry.

"Will you watch this so I can shower?"

Harry hopped down and smoothly took over commenting as he went.

"Sure, I wasn't going to say anything, but just because I call you a ferret doesn't mean you need to smell like one."

Draco smacked the back of his head as he went and disappeared down the short hallway.

As the silence settled Harry thought over the last few months. Six months ago he had defeated the most powerful Dark Lord of all time and he was sort of happy then reality sunk in. Hermione had died in his arms after being slashed by Bellatrix, but not before Hermione fatally wounded her with a sword. Harry shook his head, of all the power most of the inner circle held, they fell to Muggle weapons. Harry faced Voldemort alone and had nearly died trapping his soul in a ruby and then destroying it. When we woke he heard murmurs from his supposed best friend and best friend's mother about how lucky they were that Harry hadn't died before marrying Ginny and leaving his money to her. Harry pretended to sleep as the two talked thoughtlessly about all the betrayals they had done. When they left Harry wept for the lost friendship and he had thought innocent victim Ginny. Sirius and Lucius had come in to see him and Harry told them everything he had heard.

The Malfoy heir had not been amused that a pureblooded family would do something so unethical. Several letters later Ron and Molly's plans were splashed across all of the local headlines along with the dismissal of the engagement. Luckily Harry hadn't been alone when he found out that Ginny was the brains behind the whole fiasco or he might have done something stupid, not because he wanted to marry Ginny, but because he thought of Ginny as a little sister and close friend. By the time all of the secrets had come to light, everyone knew the boy-who-lived was gay, he was best friends with former rival Draco Malfoy, His godfather was Sirius Black and he was close friends with Lucius, Severus, and Remus and thought of all four men as fathers and Uncles.

Shaking the depressing thoughts from his mind Harry looked down to notice he had gone on autopilot while in Harry land. Reaching over to turn off the stove, the skillet's handle caught his shirt, flipped spilling grease over his arm and then slamming it down (hand included) onto the still hot eye. The raven haired wizard cried out just as Remus and Bill flooed in causing the two to run into the kitchen and assess the damage. Remus whipped the pan off and jerked Harry from the eye as Bill turned off the stove and cleaned up the mess.

Harry hissed as Remus quickly removed the ruined shirt to reveal a nasty burn on his arm along with whelps where the grease had come into contact with exposed skin. Remus glanced up as Bill crouched down and Draco entered the kitchen pulling a shirt on as he went.

"Draco, please floo Severus and ask him to hurry over."

As the concern registered Draco's head whipped around and he quickly took in the scene become cursing all of the way to the fireplace.

Once Draco had taken off Remus returned his attention to his cub as Bill applied cold water.

"What happened?"

Harry winced in pain and replied.

"I don't know, I went to turn off the stove and somehow my sleeve caught the handle and flipped the pan."

"Let me see what the damage is this time, Harry."

Harry looked up to see his honorary Uncle stride swiftly to his side causing a small smile to appear.

"Good Morning, Severus, nothing more than being clumsy again."

Severus glanced at Remus and noticed that he didn't agree.

"What's the problem, Remus?"

The werewolf turned slightly amber eyes on his friend.

"Harry said his shirt got caught on the handle of the pan, but the wrists were buttoned and Harry is always aware of his surroundings even when he goes to la la land."

Severus looked to the doorway and ordered before returning to the bag of potions he carried.

"Sirius, check this room for jinxes or curses."

The Defense Against the Dark Arts master quickly went to work as Severus told Harry.

"This won't heal completely, but you should have a lovely scar to add to the one wrapping your right arm."

Harry gave a half hearted smile, shoved several heavy locks of hair from his right eye with his good hand and replied.

"At least I won't be adding to this one on my face."

Severus gazed at the scar that had nearly taken Harry's sight. It started at the base of his lightning bolt scar went over his right eye and ended next to his lip. It was matched almost perfectly on Draco's face and on paired with severe scars on both teens' torsos. Returning his attention to the injury, Severus quickly cleaned and applied the burn salve.

Draco took the pile hamburgers into the living room as everyone joined him. Sirius joined the group a few minutes later.

"There were several jinxes and a few curses on the stove. It looks like they were placed on who ever touched the newspaper second."

Harry sighed as he laid his head back against the couch.

"I am never going to catch a break in this world, am I?"

The close group could only look on sadly as Sirius pulled his pup into a hug.

"Don't worry, Pup, we'll find a place."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah don't blah blah blah own blah blah blah either

**A/N:** Once more a challenge from **cutelittlekitten18 **

**WARNING!!!!- This is your final warning slash is ahead! No more warnings will be given! Repeat this is the final warning of slash ahead! No more warnings will be given!**

***********************************************

**Chapter 2**

Goku appeared on Dende's Look Out and looked around; Mr. Popo was watering the garden as usual. Goku walked toward the gardener and called.

"Hi, Mr. Popo, have you seen Piccolo?"

Mr. Popo looked up from the large assortment of flowers and smiled.

"Hello, Goku."

Pointing toward the door that led to the main chambers.

"Mr. Piccolo is in the inner chambers."

Goku nodded before heading into the elegant building, and searching for the door Mr. Popo had indicated. A large golden door stood at the end of the hallway, once he had approached it, Goku knocked.

"Enter."

Pushing the door open, Goku saw a medium sized room with purple drapes and gold colored tassels hanging from the ceiling. Piccolo stood in the center next to the current guardian of Earth waiting to see who entered. Goku sighed quietly as he approached the Namic. Staring at the man that had trained his son and saw Gohan as a son, Goku started the story of what had happened that morning. When he finished the green man was seething along with the Guardian of Earth Dende. Dende turned to his friend and informed him.

"I think you should go to Gohan, he may need someone to talk to."

Piccolo nodded and turned to Goku.

"Are you ready to return?"

Goku's answer was to place his fingers to his forehead and wait for Piccolo. Dende smiled as the father of his first human friend and his mentor vanished.

Gohan looked up from his position on the floor next to the baby just in time to see his father and mentor appear.

"Piccolo! I thought Dende needed you for a few days."

The Namic smiled at the young boy.

"He just wanted to see how training was going. He told me to go ahead and return."

Bulma entered from the back room and informed the Seiyan

"I brought some more capsules for you. I just created one that can function as a closet. It's pretty big inside and doesn't damage anything once it is returned to its original size. I, Gohan, and little Trunks just finished packing his closet and half of his room."

Placing her hands on her hips, the blunette asked.

"How did you know my son's name was Trunks?"

Goku grinned and as he was thinking of an excuse Krillen came barging in the front door in a panic.

"Do you guys forget that today is when the guy from the future is supposed to return?"

The four people of the house looked shocked then Goku replied.

"No problem, just hold onto me and I will get us there in no time."

Bulma picked the baby up and informed Goku

"We'll need to take the pizzas."

Krillen gathered up the boxes before joining the transmission train. Yamcha looked up from his rock as the small group appeared and waved them over.

"Hey! You brought food!"

Goku nodded as they rejoined the rest of the fighters.

"Bulma had brought it over while we packed, then Krillen came and we decided not to waste it."

Bulma pressed the top on a capsule before throwing it to reveal a fridge.

"Stocked with drinks."

A snort drew everyone's attention to s rock not far from Yamcha's seat to the snarky form of Prince Vegeta.

"If you're done with the celebration, when will the boy be here?"

Bulma looked at her watch and replied to the curious group.

"I believe about another hour or so. I'm not sure if he ment he would return when he appeared, left, or when Goku returned."

The group sat back to dig into the meal when Chowsue noticed the baby Gohan was playing with.

"Gohan, whose baby is that?"

Everyone turned to see the small pink haired infant as he grabbed onto Gohan's hand. Bulma smiled as Baby Trunks started trying to crawl up the half Seiyan's arm.

"He's my son, his name is Trunks."

The group watched the child for a little while before their attention was drawn to other things. Vegeta turned to the Seiyan at his side and spoke.

"The woman told me that you were moving."

Goku looked to his companion and replied with a sigh.

"Yeah we are, well Gohan and I are. Chi Chi let me know about two months after the training for Gohan started that she wanted a divorce. Well Gohan still went to see her for school but today I went to pick him up and she was making him take some test. She went into a rage and my son feared her, she tried to hit him but I grabbed her arm. She forced him to choose between us and when he picked me she went crazy."

Vegeta stared at the young boy his fellow Seiyan called son. Gohan was laughing as baby Trunks pulled on his hair.

"The boy doesn't seem too upset."

Goku looked to his son and replied.

"That's Gohan for you. Chi Chi had taught him to hide his problems. I'm working on breaking that habit."

Vegeta nodded before falling silent. Time passed with the occasional sparring match, nap, or scream from the baby before the group saw the time capsule appear. They waited for the wind to die down before the approached the machine. The top popped open in time for Trunks to jump out. The teen gave a half smile as he noticed the group that waited. He turned to Goku and nodded.

"Hey, Goku, I didn't think you would actually be here to greet me."

Goku gave a grin and replied.

"Well, you know how we are. Welcome back."

Bulma stepped forward toward the boy and studied his jacket; noticing the emblem on the garment she exclaimed.

"Hey! That's the Capsule Corp Logo. Where did you get that?"

The pink haired teen stared at here blankly for a moment before he replied.

"My mother gave me this jacket."

She stared at him carefully before asking.

"Do I know your mother? Does she work for us?"

At the slightly uncomfortable look, surprisingly Vegeta ground out.

"Leave the boy alone, woman. You're disturbing him, like you do me."

Bulma glared before growling at the Seiyan Prince.

"I was just curious; not all of us has a social disorder."

Trunks looked to Goku for help before coming to his father's rescue when Goku and Piccolo nodded.

"My name is Trunks."

The group turned to stare in disbelief from the baby Bulma had on her hip to the powerful young man in front of them. Goku smacked him on the back and announced

"Now that that is settled; Gohan and I have to go, anyone is welcome to join."

The father son duo took to the air followed closely by Piccolo and headed for the house. Bulma turned to the newly arrived teen only to see him take off after the others, sighing she asked,

"Yamcha, would you be a dear and take me to Goku's?"

The scar man nodded and gathered the woman and child into his arms before taking flight. Vegeta blinked as he finally got over the shock of meeting his teenage son and made his own way to the meet location.

************************************

The wizards were gathered around the television Harry and Remus had rigged to work in the magical world when an Owl came soaring in through the magicked window. It dropped its letter onto the coffee table before soaring out again.

Sirius cast a few detection spells at the parchment before passing it to Draco to open. The Malfoy heir pulled the ribbon sloppily tied around it and unrolled the letter. He threw the parchment down after reading the quick scribble,

"We have to go. Charlie's in trouble, Death Eaters."

The group split up in the house. Sirius, Remus, and Bill followed Harry into his room to the closet, while Severus and Lucius followed Draco into his. Moments later the five men assembled in the living room dressed in battle robes and each had a pack. Draco showed the letter to them for the address before they apporated out.

Charlie looked around carefully from his position in the trees as he quickly wrapped his ribs to slow the flow of blood from a deep gash on his side. Hearing a multiple soft pops behind him, Charlie held his wand tighter, until he saw the blondes and the red hair of his brother. Moving quietly, he quickly closed in on the approaching group.

"Finally, I thought they were gonna find me again before you showed up."

Seven wands whipped up to stun him until the voice sunk in. Draco reached into the shadows and jerked him out.

"You are so luck, Dragon tamer, that we saw the hair."

The second oldest Weasley son glared.

"Bite me Ferret."

Turning to the group fully, he continued.

"There are twelve newbies being led by the Lestrange brothers, McNair, and Dolohov."

Draco reached into his pack and pulled out a set of battle robes and shoved them at the man.

"Hurry up and get dressed."

Not even bothering to move away from the group of wizards the former dragon keeper removed his shredded shirt revealing the full extent of the damage done to his person. Harry stepped forward and lightly touched a rather nasty looking cut that ran along his ribs about four inches long set in a painful black bruise. Glancing to the younger of his adopted brothers he asked.

"Just how many times did they catch you?"

Charlie stared into the concerned face a moment before he finished changing and responded.

"They only found me twice. I made them think I fell off a cliff and into the river below before they gave up searching for me."  
Harry shook his head before he fell back into the role of leader.

"Charlie, where exactly in the cottage?"

Easily falling back into the role of a scout Charlie seamlessly listed off the details of the current situation as he knew them.

"The location of the cottage is roughly two hundred yards to our South. The newbies are not fully trained and several of them seem to be weak magically. The cottage has four windows on the North and South exterior walls, two exits; one of the East wall and one on the South wall. The West wall is into the face of a cliff."

Harry nodded and turned to the team he loved like family.

"Alright, Draco, Charlie, Severus, and Remus will enter from the East exit. Sirius, Lucius, Bill, and myself will enter from the South. Be careful."

The group split up and slowly made their way to the two doors. At Harry's signal Sirius quickly blasted the door open followed by the other door thanks to Severus.

McNair's twisted ugly mug sneered at the group.

"We will not fall so easily as Bellatrix."

With that the two light fighter teams merged into the Death Eaters to engage in battle once more. The death eaters had learned from the final battle and had trained the newer recruits to fight with fists as well as with weapons. Harry dodged a rather nasty looking curse before being slammed into a wall by another. The raven haired young teen blinked from his place slouched against the floor, stunned then quickly climbed to his feet, ignoring the swaying in the room and threw a rather powerful stunner at the guilty party.

What felt like hours, but in reality was only about forty five minutes, passed before the new Death Eaters were all unconscious on the ground. Dolohov grinned evilly from his location on the ground were Remus had him pinned, spitting blood as he coughed and spoke.

"You fell so easily into our trap. We knew where the Weasley male would be so of course we attacked him, knowing it would bring the boy-who-lived and the blood traitors."

Before the werewolf could react he was thrown off the death eater by a well placed hex only to be caught by Harry and Lucius. Lucius cradled the unconscious man as Harry climbed to his feet and charged the man followed by Bill and Sirius. Moments later both Lestrange men and Dolohov were bloody. McNair laughed as he stepped back out of the shadows with several more Death Eaters. Before anyone could act, the death eaters all shouted a different hex; the multicolored beams mixed midair before they hit the eight good wizards and engulfed them in a bright light. Seconds passed before the light was gone taking the wizards with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Mine........if it was Future Trunks would have stayed in the past.

Chapter Three................

Mother magic watched in terror as the multiple spells hit her favorite magic wielders. Thinking quickly the loving woman used her own powers to open a portal to a world where they would be needed. Once the men fell through the portal under their feet, she breathed a sigh of relief.

She looked over her information of this new world and knew what she must do. With a wave of her hand the eight men were suspended in mid air as she appeared before them. Giving the confused men a kind smile she spoke in a musical voice.

"My children, I have watched you grow and turn into wonderful men in a world that did appreciate you. I couldn't stand by to see what those curses would do."

Bill gazed at the woman, she was transparent as if a ghost, but she still felt powerful.

"Who are you?"

The woman returned to gaze and informed them.

"I am referred to as Mother Magic. I am the one that opened the portal under your feet. You wished to go to a world that would respect you and I have granted it, but there will be changes."

Severus's brow furrowed as he demanded

"What changes are you talking about?"

A child like giggled fell from the woman's lips as she stated to the man.

"Severus, always so gruff, never change."

Turning to the rest of the group she informed them.

"This world is very different from your old world. For one you won't be able to use your wands...."

She held up a hand to stall their protests.

"As you enter the world your wands will be absorbed into your bodies and you will be able to do wandless magic, but while you will be just as powerful as before, you will not be able to cast some of the spells as they won't work in this world. You will be able to keep your animagus forms, I will even grant you the ability to have a few more....."

The mother of magic was interrupted by another form appearing, this time a young male. He too was transparent and gave off a power, but different from the power of Mother Magic. The man regarded the group with a kind eye and stated.

"I apologize for interrupting you, Mother Magic."

Bowing to the group, he continued when the loving woman merely smiled and nodded.

"I am Brother Power and I watch over this realm. I would be honored to give you passage. Now like Mother Magic said this world is different, our world has men that fight using Chi and other forms of energy. We also have aliens and talking animals. As a gift from me to help you adjust to my world, I grant you stamina, strength, and power. You must train to access this power, but I know the Z-fighters as I refer to them, will help you."

Mother Magic smiled sadly at the men.

"I allow you one more gift and it is the power of an element. You must find it in yourself to use."

She floated forward and kissed each man on the forehead.

"I must go now. I will try to come back to keep an eye on you."

With a final smile, the woman was gone. Power returned the attention to him as he cleared his throat.

"You have come at a trying time for my people. In a year's time a major battle will happen and my fighters could use some good news. I can tell you are all already in good fighting condition, but you will be put to the test. Now one of my favorites is going through a really hard time. His wife attacked his son or rather; his ex-wife attacked his son."

Giving the eight men before him his full attention, Brother Power sighed.

"I regret to say, I am unable to neither heal you nor fix your clothes as I am needed elsewhere and it is time for you to join my or rather our world."

Nodding to each man he stated.

"Good luck and be safe."

He raised his hand to release them, but stopped as he informed them.

"Oh, before I forget, I will inform Dende the Guardian of Earth about your arrival. I may even send you messages through him. He will make sure you get them."

With a wave of his hand, the eight men returned to their fall to the new Dimension.

* * *

Goku landed easily in front of his former home and turned to wait for the others. He didn't have to wait long before everyone had landed. Bulma walked over to the newest arrival after passing baby Trunks to Yamcha and stared.

"Is your name really Trunks?"

The pink haired teen tensed at the invasion of personal space before he hesitantly nodded. Bulma's curious looked turned into a smile and she quickly pulled the young man into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh wow! You're a looker!"

The poor teen's face flushed bright red as he stepped back from the woman that was his mother and stuttered.

"Th.....tha....thank....you...."

Gohan laughed at the future man's reaction and decided to help the teen.

"Come on, guys, we need to get packing."

At the confused looks most of the team gave Goku sighed and informed them.

"Bulma said she'd tell you."

Krillen, Piccolo, and Tien nodded in understanding while the rest just looked lost. Shaking his head Goku motioned for Gohan to go on inside with the non clueless group and turned to the rest. Releasing a large sigh he started to tell them what had happened with Chi Chi. As the story wound down to an end he finished with.

"So Chi Chi told us that she sold the house and we had two days to get out. So we're packing up."

Yamcha growled at the absent woman and looked to his friend of many years.

"Where are you going to go?"

The Earth raised Seiyan shrugged.

"Well Gohan and I will probably just stay out training for a bit. Bulma said she'd look around for a place."

The group nodded and headed into the house to help pack.

* * *

Harry grabbed for the hand nearest to him as the group of wizards fell through the sky. When Brother Power had released them and sent them into the new dimension they had appeared midair. Now they were free falling, each man glanced at the others and nodded. Quickly they turned into different animals in hopes that it would help the impact of the sand and ocean that was swiftly moving to meet them. Seeing as they hadn't had time to look, they had to rely in their first animagus forms.

Severus spread his dark ebony wings to slow his descent as his Raven form emerged. Bill too was able to spread his wings as he shifted to his gingered colored Barn Owl animagus form, Lucius not far behind with his falcon. Sirius shifted to Padfoot, Harry changes to a small black fox, Draco turned into a small adorable white seal, Charlie turned into a massive bear, and poor Remus had never turned into an animagus and had to fall in human form.

The five that couldn't fly braced for impact as they fell into the deep salt water, while the three flyers could only watch in horror as their friends and loved ones fell into the ocean so close to the shallows of the nearby beach.

* * *

Hours passed as the as the Z-fighters easily packed most of the house. They had just taken a brake to train outside when Krillen stared at the sky intently for a few seconds before commenting.

"Guys, I think I'm going crazy."

Goku laid a friendly hand on the short man's shoulder and asked.

"What makes you say that?"

The bald fighter pointed toward the same spot he's stared at and said.

"There seems to be something falling through the air right toward us and I swear I thought they changed shape."

The group followed where their friend was pointing and could only stare stunned as five figures fell like ricks through the air only for three of them to crash into the ocean and two landed heavily in the shallow water of the beach. Glancing at each other, the Z-fighters took off toward the beach.

* * *

Harry groaned as he impacted the not so soft sand. Shaking himself, the emerald eyed teen quickly shifted back to his human self and looked around. Cupping his hands around his mouth the young wizard called.

"Severus!? Sirius!? Guys!? Where are you!?"

A groan drew his attention not too far from where he stood. Moving toward the form, Harry never noticed his own limp or the group of fighters coming toward them.

Sirius carefully pushed himself to his now human feet and looked around himself. He whipped around when he heard footsteps coming toward him. The 'Grim' animagus smiled at him before going serious (No snickering).

"Pup, where's everyone else?"

Just then a cry from above got their attention. The two dark men turned to the shoreline and spotted the Raven. Moving swiftly, they got there in time to a group of men pulling Charlie's barely conscious form out of the water. Harry turned back to the Raven as Sirius went the younger Weasley male.

"Sev, where are the others?"

The Raven changed forms and pulling off his heavy cover robes headed toward the water, calling as he went.

"They fell into the water, Remus was barely conscious. Bill and Lucius are circling where they landed...Draco may be a water animal, but falling that far knocked him out."

Harry threw off his torn robe, mindless of his open wounds, kicked off his boots, and bolted after his Uncle.

Sirius looked to where his adopted son disappeared into the water and turned to the group around himself.

"Thank you for pulling Charlie from the water."

A tall male with messy black hair in an orange outfit gave a small nod and responded.

"It's no problem. What about your other friends?"

Sirius could only hope Sev and Harry got there in time.

* * *

Harry's strong swimmer stroke propelled him swiftly through the salty water as he rushed to reach the spot Remus had disappeared. His open wounds burned harshly on his naked chest, but were easily ignored. Spotting where Bill was circling, the raven haired young man dove under the waves and searched for his friend.

Moments passed before he spotted the heavy dueling robe floating not too far from him. Kicking his legs in a quick burst of speed, Harry was able to get his hands under the taller male's arms and struggled to the surface. Breaking the top of the water, Harry gulped deep breathes as he looked around for Severus. The potion master broke the water just seconds later with an unconscious Draco. Nodding to each other, the two rescuers swam for shore.

Bill and Lucius quickly shifted to their wizarding selves and landed feet from the group on land. Sirius looked to them worriedly.

"Well?"

Lucius nodded to the man and replied.

"They got 'em."

The Defense master nodded as he stood and began removing his robes.

"I'm going to help who ever got Remus. Lucius please start explaining what's going on to these guys. I believe they are the Z-fighters we were told about."

The blonde man nodded as Sirius bolted for the water, turning the curious group Bill asked from his seat next to his brother.

"Where do we start?"

Piccolo stepped forward,

"Why not start with how you got here and who Brother Power is."

At the surprised look the two strangers shared, Piccolo continued.

"I'm in contact with the Guardian of Earth, young Dende. He said to let you know that Brother Power said to tell us what happened."

Sitting down, the Malfoy Lord began his tale.

Sirius cut through the water as quick as he could. Hoping that Severus was the one with the weight of the werewolf, but knowing Harry had probably went to him. Finally spotting the dark head of the boy in question, Sirius swam up next to him.

"Thought you could use some help."

Harry gave him a tired smile and willingly shared the excess weight. Together they continued toward land again. No sooner had they got to the shallows then Lucius was pulling Draco out of the water, Charlie was not far behind with the tired potions master, Bill ran over to join Sirius and Harry with Remus.

Harry nodded to his friend and pseudo brother as he easily hefted Remus's slightly conscious form up and pulled a limp arm around his neck. Next thing he knew one of their new friends was taking up the other arm, with a nod in thanks, they were able to take the soaked man to the waiting hovercraft Bulma had pulled from her pocket.

* * *

Goku stared in shock along with his fellow fighters as he listened to the fantastic story. After a few moments of thinking on it, he nodded and said.

"I believe you."

Turning to the incredulous looks from some of his friends he shrugged.

"We've had some unique things happen to us. I mean some on! We summon a dragon to bring people back from the dead, Piccolo is from another planet, heck half of us are have alien blood."

Bulma sighed and nodded.

"I agree with Goku. Besides we saw with our own eyes, at least five of these guys turn from an animal to a human."

Lucius smiled slightly at the woman and replied

"We thank you. Now if you will excuse me."

The blond wizard stood and headed for the water and called over his shoulder

"If you have any questions ask Bill."

The group turned to the tall red haired man who nodded from his spot next to Charlie who was slowly sitting up. Helping him sit up, Bill waved his hand and waited a moment, seconds later a scroll popped out of thin air into his hand. Reading it over Bill turned back to his only slightly amused younger brother.

"Other than a shock to your system, you'll live. Just stay sitting for a bit."

The brawny redhead glared and stated sarcastically

"Thank you Madam Pomphrey."

Bulma walked forward and squatted down next to the brothers.

"What was that?"

Bill passed her the scroll

"A diagnostic scroll. It can give you a quick list of what's wrong with the patient."

Blue brows rose in surprise.

"Wow that must help a lot."

Bill nodded distractedly as he stood and moved toward the ocean as well.

"The spell proved its worth during the war, when the patient couldn't tell you where it hurt."

The Z-fighters stood in shock at the comment, only to be jerked from it when they saw the figures slowly dragging themselves into the shallows. Moving toward them they say Lucius pick up a younger male that looked just like him bridal style and Charlie helping the dark man to his feet.

Bulma pulled a capsule from her pocket and tossed it down releasing a hovercraft that was large enough for a couple people. Yamcha moved forward to help Bill with the confused man. Goku made his way toward the two men still in the water along with Piccolo. The two fighters easily pulled the two men to their feet.

Harry looked up as blue shoes stopped next to his tired body and met friendly brown eyes. The man that belonged to those eyes leaned down and carefully pulled him to his feet. Harry waited a second to let his head catch up with his body before turning back to the man.

"Thank you."

Goku nodded and wrapped a steadying arm around the smaller man to help him get to dry land. Once everyone was out of the water, Bulma informed them.

"I'm taking these two in the back to my place to check them over; Charlie is going with me along with Baby Trunks. If the rest of you will follow me, we can talk easier there."

Bill snorted.

"Well, how are we going to get Harry there? Lucius, Severus, and I can turn into birds. On second thought how are you all getting there?"

Krillen grinned and started floating.

"We'll fly over."

Goku wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and informed them.

"I'll fly Harry over. It's not hard to carry someone else."

At Harry's nod of agreement, the three wizards shifted form and took flight, followed shortly by the Z-fighters.

A/N: I am sooooo sorry it took so long to update. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often!


End file.
